


Yuumalicious (Sugaya Sousuke's part)

by Fuenoteki



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: #BangsatsuParadeProject, Friendship, Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuenoteki/pseuds/Fuenoteki
Summary: Demi sebutir beras, Isogai bekerja di sebuah butler cafe yang kebetulan sedang laris manis. Siapa sangka kelarisan itu justru akan merepotkannya. DAN SEJAK KAPAN BUTLER CAFE DIGANDRUNGI KAUM ADAM! Oh, ternyata...





	Yuumalicious (Sugaya Sousuke's part)

**"** **Yuumalicious (Sugaya Sousuke's part)** **"**

~ a Bangsatsu Parade Project ~

**by Fue**

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

**_WARNING:_ ** **_Mungkin ada mistypo, kayaknya OOC (nangis), diksi ambigu, topik random, bahasa kurang cocok buat bawah umur_ **

.

.

.

* * *

 .

.

.

Bukan Isogai Yuuma kalau ia tidak pontang-panting kerja sana-sini walaupun sudah ketahuan pihak sekolah untuk kesekian kalinya—tidak, tidak. Rasanya baru dua kali ketahuan. Mungkin kali ini ia akan lebih, lebih, lebih hati-hati demi beras walau hanya sebutir.

Lalu, di mana si _ikemen_ ini sekarang bekerja?

.

.

.

Kunushitsuji Kissa. Sebuah _butler cafe_ spektakuler di mana di usianya yang masih sangat hijau sudah dapat merengkuh rekor ketenaran nomor satu di kalangan hati para gadis wilayah setempat. Dengar-dengar dari mulut warga, ini berkat sebuah blog yang tak kalah tenar dari artikel yang dibahasnya itu—apa lagi jika bukan kafe tersebut.

Bicara masalah blog, berarti bicara tentang dunia maya. Dan bicara masalah dunia maya, bukannya tidak mungkin info ketenaran kafe satu ini juga merambah ke luar kota, mancanegara, atau bahkan lebih dari itu.

Kembali ke urusan _butler cafe_ yang sedang ramai dibicarakan para kaum hawa tadi.

Sudah pasti kalian sudah tahu maksud penjelasan kafe _butler_ di atas. Ketua kelas 3E SMP Kunugigaoka bekerja sebagai _butler_ bernomor punggung 2 di sana. Terdengar seperti pemain sepak bola. Namun bukan. Anggaplah di kafe ini juga ada sistem nomor absen, seperti di sekolah.

Omong-omong, entah apa alasannya, Isogai agak enggan memberitahu teman-teman sekelasnya mengenai pekerjaannya yang satu ini. Takut merecoki pekerjaannya? Atau hanya malu? ...Mungkin bisa ditanyakan di lain waktu.

.

.

.

Sore itu, Isogai berdiri memandang ke luar jendela tempatnya bekerja. Kacanya ia buka, membiarkan angin sejuk masuk menerpanya. Pucuk legamnya tak henti-hentinya menari. Entah apa yang ada di dalam benaknya saat itu, sehingga panggilan rekan kerjanya ia abaikan selama beberapa menit ke depan.

Ah ya, mungkin ia bisa bantu-bantu di dapur dulu sebelum tamu _shift_ pertamanya tiba, pikirnya sebelum akhirnya menyadari panggilan terabaikan sedari tadi, karena ia membalikkan badan.

"Eh—ya?"

"...Kata _Head Butler,_ dia sudah datang."

"...Siapa?"

"...Yang _memesanmu._ "

Kemudian keduanya pasang wajah serius, sebelum akhirnya berbisik bersamaan,

"Si _Bulu Kuas_ _Perak_ _Tajir._ "

Dua minggu yang lalu, kafe mereka mendapat satu reservasi dengan nama yang terlampau _ajaib_...

...Apakah itu nama pena?

_Apa-apaan nama julukan itu?! Khusus di bagian 'tajir'nya, itu amat sakit di relung dada sang ikemen 3E ini!_

Biar dalam hati heran minta ampun dengan nama julukan aneh itu, Isogai hanya pasrah saja dan berjalan tegap dengan modal senyum _ikemen_ , menuju meja tempat nonanya menunggu. Toh dirinya masih butuh uang.

"Selamat sore...Tuan." Isogai mengamati jenis kelamin tamunya sebelum memanggil yang bersangkutan. Hmm...ya ya ya, bukan 'Nona' rupanya.

Kemeja putih polos dengan dasi merah dan jas hitam—ah, jarang sekali mereka kedatangan tamu berjenis kelamin pria. Apalagi dia...kepala tiga? empat...?

Orang itu tidak salah kira itu sebagai kafe _maid_ , 'kan? Rasanya firasat Isogai kali ini sedikit tidak enak.

Apalagi setelah si bocah berpucuk itu beranjak mengambil buku menu usai menerangkan mengenai lonceng untuk memanggil _butler_ kapanpun dibutuhkan. Tiba-tiba saja pria itu memanggil namanya berkali-kali dengan nada sok akrab.

Tidak aneh sih jika namanya dipanggil, karena tentu saja itu tercantum di _website_ mereka. Hanya saja, Isogai agak risih dipanggil om-om dengan nada begitu.

Apalagi mengingat nama reservasinya.

Mungkin tadi _Head Butler_ memanggilnya 'Tuan Bulu', pikir Isogai setengah melamun sembari menghampiri kembali tuannya. Tak menyadari dampak perasaannya terkirim perlahan ke wajahnya.

Melihat wajahnya yang aneh, sang tamu makin mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh diselingi panggilan namanya. Semacam mengemis minta di- _notice._

Sementara Isogai yang tadinya risih berubah jadi sedikit ngeri dengan seringai yang tiba-tiba muncul di permukaan wajah lawan bicaranya.

Jangan-jangan ini modus baru _human trafficking_. Iya kalau yang membelinya nanti orang kaya, mungkin ia bisa mengubah nasib. Dan itupun kalau orang kaya itu baik. Lalu bagaimana jika yang membelinya orang sok kaya yang uangnya pas-pasan, hanya untuk membelinya saja?

_...Membeli...nya?_

Oke, sedikit berlebihan, tapi jujur saja ia sempat memikirkannya dalam hitungan sepersekian detik.

Bukan bermaksud _ge-er_ , tapi mungkin ia memang sadar diri teman-temannya sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan _'ikemen'._

Sembari mempertahankan senyum pasta gigi legendaris, akhirnya Isogai pun buka mulut,"Y—ya, Tuan? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Duh, Isogai! Aku mau ketawa..."

_'Duh, Isogai' katanya?_

Dengan rasa penasaran, Isogai menanggapi, "...Maaf, tapi apa Tuan kenalan saya...ya...?" Jari telunjuknya ia senderkan ke pipi dan memulai gerakan menggaruk pelan. Senyumnya tak hilang, namun terasa hambar.

"Aku cuma dandan sedikit, tapi kau sama sekali tidak mengenaliku pffftt—"

_...Tolong! Siapa sih?! Apa ia punya kenalan om-om seperti itu—bukan, kenapa suaranya tidak terdengar seperti kelihatannya?_

Pucuk kepala Isogai mulai tegak penasaran. Dirinya ingin mengeluarkan seluruh pertanyaan di kepalanya, namun sayangnya etika itu tidak ada di kamus _butler._ Jadi, dia hanya terdiam, memiringkan kepala atau mengerutkan wajah. Sesekali kata yang dikeluarkannya hanya "...Maaf?".

"Haah... Sudah, tadi kau mau ambil buku menu, 'kan?"

"Ah—! Iya, maaf! Mohon tunggu sebentar," seru Isogai meninggalkan meja orang yang dilayaninya. Tidak lama, karena rekannya menghampirinya membawakan benda yang dimaksud sambil berbisik-bisik menanyakan kenapa ia tampak gugup tadi. Yang ditanya hanya menyunggingkan senyum dan menggeleng, kemudian kembali menghampiri sang tamu.

"Maaf menung—"

"Fyuh... Yo, Isogai! Aku menghapus _make-up_ barusan."

_Pause_ beberapa detik di antara tuan dan _butler._ Awalnya si _butler_ pucuk sempat sedikit kaget, namun dengan cepat menguasai dirinya. Wajah sang tuan tidak jauh beda dengan yang tadi, tapi entah kenapa Isogai baru dapat mengenali identitas orang di depannya—yang tidak lain adalah salah satu teman sekelasnya.

_Totem pole-_ nya kelas 3E.

"...Oh, Sugaya toh," bisiknya biasa masih dengan senyum, kemudian menyerahkan buku menu pada _classmate-_ nya yang tengah menjadi tuannya selama 90 menit ke depan.

"Kau tidak kaget?"

"Tidak...kalau itu kau." Sulit baginya untuk bisa kaget perkara seorang temannya yang jago mengkamuflase apapun. Menyamar bukan hal yang tidak mudah bagi Sugaya Sousuke. _Ikemen_ berpucuk sempat beberapa detik membodoh-bodohi dirinya sendiri karena tidak menyadarinya sejak awal.

Daripada itu, ia lebih mengkhawatirkan perilaku Sugaya yang agak kurang peka dengan sekitar. Termasuk tirai putih bersih di pinggir tempat temannya itu duduk, yang kini berubah warna kecoklatan sedikit hitam-hitam mirip kain pel—pasti temannya mengelap wajahnya dengan itu tadi, tebak Isogai.

"Hm... Jadi bagaimana _adat_ memilih menu makanan di sini, Isogai?" Surai kelabu itu mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di atas buku menu yang terbuka di mejanya.

Baru saja Isogai membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan, sang tuan cepat-cepat memotongnya,"Oh ya, Isogai. Selama aku di sini tolong gunakan etika seperti yang tadi sebelum kau mengenaliku. Itu yang diajari tempat ini padamu, 'kan?"

Sesudahnya, cengiran ganjil segera menghiasi wajah Sugaya, membuat Isogai menelan ludah. Rasanya sedikit canggung jika memanggil teman dengan panggilan 'Tuan'. Tapi bisa-bisa nanti si tiang listrik ini melaporkannya pada sang _head butler_. Ingat, Isogai Yuuma masih butuh uang buat beras.

"...Hng...baiklah, err...Tuan," ujarnya terbata-bata. "Jadi, Tuan bisa pilih salah satu menu _appetizer_ ini untuk hidangan pembuka, salah satu _soup_ , salah satu _main dish_ , dan begitu pula dengan _dessert_ serta teh piliha—"

"Oke! Karena bahasanya merepotkan, pilihkan saja, ya, Isogai!"

"...Eh—lho...Sugaya—"

" _TUAN._ "

"...Iya, TUAN. Mana bisa begitu—"

"Oh, bisa. Tamu itu raja," sahut Sugaya menyenderkan kepalanya pada kursi empuk yang sepertinya lebih cocok disebut sofa. "Sudah. Pilihkan, ya." Tangannya lalu mengibas-ngibas menunjukkan isyarat menyuruh teman pucuknya pergi.

Yang _diusir_ akhirnya pergi dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit untuk didefinisikan arti dan maksudnya, yang pasti bukan ekspresi gembira.

Isogai mulai menelaah dalam benaknya, kira-kira apa tujuan Sugaya mengunjungi kafe itu. Tidak mungkin murni ingin _mencoba_ merasakan berada di _butler cafe_ , 'kan? Uh... Jangan-jangan ini rencana yang tidak temannya itu rancang sendirian... Jangan-jangan seluruh temannya sudah tahu mengenai pekerjaannya di situ, ya...? Memang sebaiknya tidak memberitahu mereka. Namun, sudah percuma juga memikirkan itu jika sudah terlanjur diketahui.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau iya? Apa aku tidak boleh mengunjungi tempat kerjamu?" ucap anak tertinggi kedua di kelas 3E itu ketika ditanya. Saat itu, Isogai tengah kembali dengan sebuah sajian hidangan pembuka serta satu set teh melati. "Lagipula, biasanya juga kau tidak keberatan memberitahu kami tempatmu bekerja."

"Mmm...ak—saya hanya belum sempat memberitahu saja sih..." Bohong. Begitu-begitu, _butler_ jelata ini juga punya gengsi. Jujur itu ada batasnya, tergantung situasi dan kondisi.

"Ooh... Ya sudah, kebetulan beberapa anak sudah tahu, jadi tidak perlu kau beritahu lagi." Sugaya menyilangkan kedua tangannya, memperhatikan surai legam di depannya menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkirnya. Tapi sepertinya ia agak gagal fokus setelah melihat bentuk ukiran-ukiran di cangkir tersebut. "Isogai, ini belinya di mana?"

Yang terpanggil pun menghentikan kegiatan menuangkan tehnya,"Eh...saya tidak tahu. Mungkin _head butler_ tahu."

"Tanyakan dong."

Menghela napas, kemudian mengiyakan permintaan sang tuan.

Sepertinya firasatnya yang tidak enak tadi sedikit tepat. Temannya mungkin hanya ingin mengerjainya, memanfaatkan aturan-aturan yang ada di hampir semua _butler cafe._

_Eh? Dari mana teman-temannya tahu ia bekerja di situ? Kebetulan menemukan? Atau ada yang membuntutinya dari sekolah? Bisa_ _jadi_.

"Permisi, _Head._ Tamu yang di sana bertanya, cangkirnya Anda beli di mana."

"Oh, Tuan yang itu?"

"Iya, yang di sana—" Baru saja Isogai melongok ke arah meja tuannya, dan segera saja mendapati tempat duduk di sana kosong. "Lho... DI MANA—?!"

"Yang barusan masuk ke koridor toilet, bukan? Aku menunjuk ke sana tadi, Isogai- _kun_."

"Permisi, _Head!_ " Setelah menundukkan kepala, ia bergegas menyusul temannya.

_Dasar, anak satu ini! Bukankah dirinya sudah bilang, kalau ke mana-mana mesti memanggilnya terlebih dahulu?! Pasti si jangkung itu tidak memperhatikan saat fungsi lonceng untuk memanggil butler ia terangkan!_

"SUGA—ERR...TUAN! TUNGGU, TUNGGU!"

"Hee...apaan sampai _ngos-ngosan_ begitu?" ringan Sugaya menyapa temannya. "Mau ke toilet bareng kah, Isogai? Yuk, kayaknya toilet pria kosong."

"Iya—eh...bu—BUKAN!"

"Ya terus? ...Oh! Apa kau tidak sabar memberitahuku tempat membeli cangkir itu?"

"Bukan! Aduh...! Tadi 'kan saya sudah bilang, jika Tuan mau ke mana-mana tolong panggil saya dulu! Saya bisa dimara—"

"...Yaah, kau ini aneh. Masa' ke toilet juga?"

"Ya hanya diantar sampai depan toilet, Tuan..."

Sugaya terdiam sebentar, mengamati si _ikemen_ yang tampaknya masih mengumpulkan oksigen.

"...Ya sudah, kau tunggu saja di mejaku. Awas kalau beranjak dari situ sebelum aku selesai!"

"Lho...tapi saya harus menjemput Anda juga nanti—"

"Hei." Si kelabu menepuk pundak makhluk di depannya. "Bukannya perintahku selama di sini itu mutlak?"

Isogai tak dapat memungkirinya. Ia lalu mengangguk pelan dan berjalan menuju meja sang tuan dengan wajah bingung. Kebetulan saja salah satu rekannya lewat.

"Psst. Kenapa, Isogai?"

"Tak apa...eh, minta tolong deh. Tolong tanyakan _Head butler_ tempat membeli cangkir-cangkir kita, ya. Butuh info secepatnya. Tuan yang satu ini agak _rese._ " Isogai mulai menuangkan teh lagi, karena tampaknya isi cangkir sudah hampir habis. Manik _amber-_ nya lalu melirik tirai di dekatnya, sebelum menimpalkan,"Oh, tolong ambilkan kain basah juga, ya." Rupanya tangannya gatal ingin membersihkannya.

"...Hah—o...oke," ujar orang seprofesinya memasang wajah heran—sekaligus belas kasihan, kemudian bergegas mendatangi atasan mereka.

Usai menuangkan teh, Isogai memperhatikan keadaan meja temannya—yah, ia tidak dapat melakukan hal selain yang di tempat itu sih. _Tuannya_ yang memerintahkan itu. Uh oh... sang tuan ini makannya berantakan sekali. Padahal baru saja hidangan pembuka, bagaimana nanti _main dish?_ Isogai ingin mengangkut piring _appetizer_ di depannya, namun diurungkannya lagi, karena belum bisa pergi dari situ.

Beberapa saat kemudian, rekannya yang tadi datang menyerahkan kain basah sambil berkata,"Kata _Head,_ beliau tidak tahu. Soalnya katanya turun-temurun dari nenek beliau."

"...Neneknya _Head—_ "

"Sudah tiada."

"...Uh... Baiklah, nanti biar kubicarakan dengan Tuan Bulu Kuas Perak ini. Terima kasih kainnya juga, ya." Bibirnya melengkung ke atas membentuk senyum lepas.

"Kau ini...padahal juniorku." Yang mengaku sebagai senior menepuk-nepuk pundak Isogai, ia agak iri dengan sifat dan tindakannya yang dewasa di keadaan pelik macam ini. _Ikemen_ sejati.

"...Eh...ya?"

"Intinya, yang tabah, ya. Aku mendukungmu dengan doa. Daah!" Percakapan antar _butler_ pun berakhir dengan menghilangnya sang senior dari hadapan Isogai. Sepertinya ia sedang bebas _shift_ saat itu, makanya tidak jarang terlihat berjalan santai.

Seusai itu, ketua kelas 3E ini terlihat sibuk mencoba membersihkan tirai dengan kain tadi. Untungnya sisi tirai satunya sedang tak ada pengunjung, jadi tidak takut akan mengganggu.

Satu kesalahan yang diperbuat si _ikemen_ berpucuk ini. Dirinya tak menyadari kedatangan _tuannya_ yang langsung duduk di kursi, karena sibuk menggosok-gosok tirai. Kini posisinya membelakangi teman jangkungnya. Dan...

_Plok._

"Kamu _mantatin_ aku?"

Isogai yang terkejut, cepat-cepat berbalik badan, tak memedulikan kainnya yang terjatuh dari tangan. "Ma—MAAFKAN SAYA, TUAAAN! Sa—saya hanya mencoba membersihkan tirai ini!" ucapnya membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Tetapi dalam hati, ia agak sebal karena temannya itu mendaratkan tepukan di bokongnya. Mestinya ia bisa protes, tapi ia juga merasa bersalah membelakangi Sugaya tadi.

_Ah sudahlah._

"...Anu... Piringnya...bisa saya angkut, bukan...? Selanjutnya saya merekomendasikan—" Tatapan Sugaya menghentikan kata-kata Isogai. "A—ada apa?"

"Kau tidak marah?"

"...Marah?"

"Aku menepuk bokongmu."

"...Ah—itu..." Garuk pipi, melempar pandangan ke lantai. Kemudian menyadari lengkungan pada wajah sang lawan bicara, ia mengangkat pandangannya. "A—Apa...?"

"Hahaha. Tidak. Lucu saja melihat wajahmu yang kayak udang rebus itu. _Cadmium_ _red._ "

_"..._ Maaf? Saya...apa? _Kad...mium?"_

"Iya, _cadmium red._ Kau sedang kepanasan?"

_...Ngomong apa sih?! Kosakata apa itu? Isogai sungguh gagal paham dengan temannya yang satu itu._

Kemudian akhirnya Isogai memutuskan untuk memberi menu-menu anti alkohol untuk Sugaya. Khawatirnya, surai abu itu tidak kuat dan tambah _ngaco_ omongannya.

"Habis ini sup, 'kan? Tunggui aku makan, ya."

"Eh...umm... Kalau mau Tuan begitu..."

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, Isogai merutuki kebodohan dirinya karena mau-mau saja disuruh begitu. Tapi, semua pengunjung di situ dianggap tuan besar, ia tak bisa begitu saja melanggarnya selama ia butuh beras.

.

.

.

Setelah membawa masuk piring kotor, tak lama Isogai kembali membawa hidangan sup. Lalu meletakkannya di atas depan Sugaya.

"Silakan, Tuan."

Tangan si pucuk belum sempat terlepas dari mangkuk sup, namun Sugaya cepat-cepat berseru,"Tunggu dulu!"

Tanda tanya pangkat sekian di benak Isogai.

"Di sini tidak diperbolehkan mengambil foto dokumentasi, ya?"

"Benar sekali, Tuan," seru Isogai penuh nada kemenangan. "Anda tidak diperbolehkan mengambil foto hidangan sekalipun. Kalau dilanggar, saya tidak segan-segan melaporkannya pada _head butler._ " Senyum manis masih terlukis di atas wajahnya.

"Tidak, tidak kok." Sama sekali tidak terpampang ekspresi kecewa di wajah Sugaya Sousuke. "Nah, kau duduk di sini, di sebelahku, sambil memegang sup itu—hei, duduk di sini kubilang!"

"Lho...tapi, Tuan—itu...tempat duduk Tuan..."

"Aah...merepotkan. Aku mengijinkan! Cepat, keburu dingin supnya!"

Sang _butler_ pun akhirnya terpaksa menuruti keinginan sang tuan, berharap rekan-rekannya atau _head butler_ tidak melihatnya. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena ada tirai yang cukup menutupi tubuhnya di situ.

"Nah, duduk di sana, dan putar badanmu ke arahku... Ya ya, begitu. Sekarang, jangan bergerak dulu." Tangan Sugaya merogoh saku jasnya dengan cekatan, dan segera membawa keluar pensil dan buku kecil yang mirip-mirip _notes_ namun tak bergaris _._ "Lumayan, buat latihan juga."

_Oh. Sebagai ganti foto dokumentasi, ya? Ada-ada saja..._ pikir Isogai.

"Anu...boleh sambil bicara, Tuan?"

"Hm? Oh, silakan saja," ujar teman penggila seninya—yang tangannya mulai sibuk menggoreskan pensilnya. "Istirahat sejenak dari bahasa _tuan-tuanan_ mu itu juga tak apa. Tapi berarti kau mesti berbisik 'kan?"

Isogai bernapas lega.

"Sugaya, kenapa kau menyamar segala? Dan nama reservasi itu apa pula..." bisik Isogai _to the point._

Menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar, lalu menanggapi,"Orang tuh kalau ingin menjaga nama baik ya...wajib menyamarkan identitas. Apalagi kalau mau mengerjai seseorang."

"..."

_JADI BENAR ITU YA NIATANNYA DATANG!_

"...Kau tidak marah?"

NAH! Ini dia yang Isogai tunggu-tunggu."Tidak marah? Tentu saja aku...ingin marah."

Goresan pensil Sugaya sedikit melambat, tandanya sedang menggambar objek-objek kecil serta pendetailannya.

"Marah sambil senyum itu salah satu kelebihanmu, ya?"

Sang _ikemen_ mengedip bingung—tak menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah bahasa denotatif.

"Eh, Isogai. Bisa ganti pose?"

"Ng? Pose bagaimana?"

"...Hmm... Tidak jadi, deh. Nanti saja pas _main dish._ "

_...Main dish juga? Temannya itu belum puas, ya?!_

"Omong-omong, Sugaya..."

"Ya?"

"Tentang cangkir tadi—"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Itu cetusan _random_ , _kepo_ sejenak."

"Oh..."

_...Cetusan? Buat apa?_

"Sudah, masakkan _main dish-_ nya sekarang deh."

"Oke," singkat _ikemen_ itu berdiri setelah meletakkan mangkuk sup di tempat awal. "Jangan membuat masalah lagi."

Isogai pergi dengan wajah waswas, sekedar khawatir dengan apa lagi yang bakal Sugaya lakukan nanti ketika ia datang membawa hidangan utama.

Dan benar saja.

"Pssssst! Hoi, Sugaya! Ini...bagaimana kau bisa tertidur begini sih?! Sadar tempat dong!"

Tangan Isogai tak henti-hentinya mengguncang tubuh kawannya, sesekali mengawasi keadaan sekitar, berharap tidak ada yang melihat Sugaya yang tertidur. Usaha pucuk jelata pun akhirnya membuahkan hasil.

"...Hm...? Ah, eh...di mana ini?"

Isogai tepok jidat.

_"Butler cafe!"_ desis Isogai tak sabaran. "Gimana sih? Kok bisa ketiduran?! Ini _main dish-_ nya. Lalu, tehnya kutambahkan, ya."

"Oh...ya ya ya. Terima kasih," ujar Sugaya yang masih tiga perempat sadar. Kemudian Isogai terhenti sebentar.

"Eh? Tumben kau bilang terima kasih."

"...Keceplosan."

...Oke, Isogai gagal paham lagi.

"Isogai, tunggu di situ sampai aku selesai. Dan aku akan memberimu bonus perpanjangan istirahat dari _bahasa kafe ini_."

"Uh... Ya...ya..." Tampaknya Isogai mulai terbiasa dengan ulah temannya satu itu. "Jangan berantakan seperti tadi!"

Mengangguk cepat, Sugaya menggeser mangkuk supnya ke arah Isogai, tanda usai menyantapnya. Oh, habis, namun sedikit berantakan, seperti tadi.

Kini, Sugaya memakan hidangan utama dalam diam, Isogai berdiri dalam diam pula sembari mengembangkan senyum tipis. Sesekali _butler_ muda itu melihat-lihat pemandangan sekitar, melihat meja-meja pengunjung lainnya. Ah, alangkah baiknya jika ia mendapatkan tamu wanita seperti biasa... Ia berharap hanya kali itu saja ia dapat sial.

... _Sial? Kesialan, ya..._

Di waktu yang sama, dirinya dan Sugaya memikirkan hal yang sama. Dan itu disuarakan duluan oleh si surai abu.

"Eh, eh, Isogai. Kita...tidak pernah bicara seperti ini sebelumnya selama di sekolah, bukan?"

"...Eh, iya ya..." ucap si surai legam setuju. "90 menit itu waktu yang cukup lama."

"Yah... Paling lama juga mungkin saat kau memintaku menjahitkan celanamu yang robek beberapa minggu lalu itu."

"Ya ampun," keluh Isogai tersipu sambil mengusap tengkuk. "Jangan diungkit lagi ah. Memalukan."

"Celanamu ukuran S, ya?"

"M kok—EH! Jangan keras-keras _ngomongin_ begituan!"

Lalu keduanya terkekeh pelan, menertawai kebodohan sang ketua kelas 3E itu perkara celana robek.

Setelahnya, masing-masing kembali terdiam, merasa mulai memahami sifat lawan bicara mereka. Keduanya menemukan sesuatu yang baru. Mereka tidak pernah sedekat itu sebelumnya.

Karena Isogai lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk mengatur kelas, atau mengobrol dengan sohibnya. Dan Sugaya lebih sering terlihat menontoni teman-temannya yang lalu-lalang di kelas. Selebihnya sibuk mencorat-coret di media _random_...atau tidur.

"Isogai, duduk di sini lagi dan pegang piring ini."

_Mau digambar lagi?_

"Sudah dimakan setengah begitu...apa menariknya?"

"Kamunya." Singkat, padat, dan jelas. _'Kamunya', eh? Dirinya?_

Lalu tanpa ba-bi-bu, Isogai menuruti perintah si abu dengan sikap seolah tak mendengar ucapan terakhir tadi. Sugaya menahan tawa melihat sedikit semburat pada wajah makhluk di depannya. Ah, tidak kecewa dirinya menggoda bocah satu ini sedaritadi.

"Err... Mau pose bagaimana lagi sekarang?"

"Oh, bukan, bukan."

"Lho? Bukannya mau digambar?"

"Tidak kok."

Sang _butler_ bingung.

"Aku sudah kenyang, jadi kau saja yang makan."

"Eh—hah? Ti—tidak bisa begitu, Sugaya!"

_Sial. Si tiang listrik mulai berulah._

"Ya sudah, aku saja yang menyuapimu. Jadi, kau tidak terlalu terlihat kurang ajar. Tapi kau tetap pegang saja piringnya," ujar si jangkung bersamaan dengan tindakan suap paksanya. "Buka mulutmu, oi."

Awalnya Isogai terus berusaha menghindar, namun akhirnya sang korban menyerah dan membuka mulutnya.

_...Hei! Apa-apaan ini?! Bukankah pekerjaannya terbalik?_

"Eh, kayaknya mendingan aku deh yang menyuapimu. Lebih rasional."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku sudah bilang kenyang. Dan ini perintah tuanmu lho."

"...Ka—kalau begitu aku menyuap sendiri saja! Ini aneh!"

Dan Isogai segera mendapatkan garpu hasil merebut dari tangan temannya. Lalu, mulai memakan hidangan yang mestinya menjadi santapan sang tuan.

Banyak yang bilang 'manfaatkan kesempatanmu saat di _maid/butler cafe'_ atau 'mumpung kita jadi tuan sementara' _._ Oh, jadi ini maksudnya. Temannya itu bermaksud ingin mencobanya. Selama ini, Isogai hanya dengar dari orang-orang saja mengenai fakta itu.

"Hei, Isogai."

"...Ya?"

Sunyi selama bebeapa detik, lalu si jangkung bergumam,"...Apa besok-besok bisa begini?"

"... _Ngomong_ apa sih kumur-kumur begitu?" Oh, rupanya Isogai tak menangkap gumamannya.

"Hng...tidak. Itu ada saus di _apron-_ mu."

Tangan kanan garpu, tangan kiri piring. Akhirnya, si surai kelabu mendahuluinya mengelap noda saus itu menggunakan tisu.

"Uh...terima kasih, Sugaya—err...Sugaya?" ucap Isogai gagal paham—lagi—dengan tuannya yang tiba-tiba menghentikan gosokan tisunya, namun tangannya masih di atas _apron._ Pandangannya tampak menerawang. "Sugaya?"

"Isogai."

"Ya ya?"

"...Yakin _size_ celanamu M?"

_Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan berbobot, KENAPA HARUS SIZE CELANA YANG DIA BAHAS SIH?!_

"Tolonglah, Sugaya! Kenapa mesti tanya itu?!"

"Soalnya kakimu kurus."

"...LAH? Tahu dari mana kamu? Yang punya kaki siapa, yang sok tahu siapa!"

" _Size_ M tuh ya...tidak SEKURUS ini," tekan Sugaya yang tanpa diduga meremas kakinya—tepatnya bagian paha.

"...HEI! Tanganmu ke mana—uh..." Meletakkan piring dan garpu yang sedaritadi digenggamnya, kemudian kembali berujar,"...Aku ambilkan _dessert._ "

Isogai akan beranjak dari kursi jika tidak Sugaya tahan tangannya.

"Tidak perlu."

"...Eh?"

"Aku tidak mau _dessert,_ " tegas Sugaya mengeluarkan kacamata berlensa gelap dan memakainya—mungkin khawatir para pekerja lainnya akan terkejut karena wajahnya berubah setelah tak ber- _make-up_.

"...Jadi kau mau langsung pulang? Setidaknya makan _dessert-_ nya dulu!" ujar si _butler_ berpucuk itu dengan panik.

"Tenanglah, Isogai." Si abu berdiri, merapikan jasnya, kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya pada indera pendengaran temannya untuk berbisik,"Aku sudah mendapatkan _dessert_ yang manis dan lezat. Tapi hanya kumakan sedikit."

Tampang si manik _amber_ terlihat bingung—lagi. Tak dapat memilih kata-kata apa yang tepat untuk dikeluarkan. _Speechless._

"... _Dessert_ lezat...dari mana...? Kau...bawa makanan dari luar?" tanya Isogai pada akhirnya. Dan akan segera disesalinya bertanya demikian setelah pertanyaannya mendapat jawaban.

"Kau tahu, Isogai? Sayang sekali ya aku tidak bisa _menyantapmu_ sampai habis. Karena pasti _dia_ akan menghajarku nanti—oh, bukan. Mungkin aku akan tetap dihajarnya walau cuma _mencicipi_ sedikit. Makanya, kuharap aku tidak ketahuan... Yuk ah, sudah mulai gelap. Sampai ketemu besok di sekolah!"

Isogai _speechless part 2_ melihat kepergian temannya _._ Plus suhu panas yang menjadi-jadi di kepalanya, membuat isi otaknya berasa akan meledak keluar, sehingga sulit baginya untuk berpikir jernih saat itu. Entah, pita suaranya bagai tak dapat berfungsi dengan benar.

Ia terus terdiam di tempat sampai pada akhirnya terdengar sapaan rekannya.

"Isogai? Tamumu mana?"

"...Hng? Apa...? _Dessert...?_ "

"Ya ampun! Tamu! Dasar kau tukang bengong! Si Om Bulu itu!"

"...Oh... Pulang..."

"Memangnya sudah bayar? Aku belum melihatnya..."

"Eh—"

.

.

.

Lima detik kemudian, barulah Isogai menyadari...

...bahwa tiang listrik 179 senti tadi telah berbuat kriminal...dalam berbagai arti.

Dan bukannya tak mungkin jika besok-besok temannya yang lain juga datang untuk menjahilinya. Tapi demi beras...mungkin Isogai Yuuma akan berusaha lebih tabah lagi.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Fue datang meramaikan Yuumasutra season 2 alias Yuumaknyus #salah  
> Yuumalicious maksutnyah
> 
> Pairing-nya...yha...gitu deh :") #apha
> 
> Semoga bermanfaat (?) dan bisa menghibur ya #ngesot  
> Yang sedih ayo ketawa bareng, yang teranu(?) cepet muph on


End file.
